Managing data lifetime operations, such as garbage collection operations, in data storage systems with multiple storage devices requires significant memory and computational resources that increase with the size of the storage system. With each additional storage device in a multi-device storage system, extra memory and CPU resources are required to globally manage data lifetime of the system, which negatively affects system scalability. Moreover, data may have non-trivial relationships between storage devices, which further complicates global data lifetime management in a multi-device storage system.